Lost Love And Vengeful Demons
by crazhetalia
Summary: Love is a very powerful thing and more so when it's forcefully taken away. Watch as a young woman and man are finally brought back together under harsh circumstances. Now watch as Rosemary Malfoy nee Potter and Dean Winchester fight to get their love back and save the world from the evil beings lurking in the dark. Please leave reviews!
1. Prologue

Rosemary Selene Malfoy nee Potter has just discovered her husband, Draco Malfoy, dead in their home coming back from shopping with their three kids Scorpius, Corvus, and little Aquila, after talking to the police and telling them that Draco was supposed to be in Japan at a business meet for that week and had just left, she calls up a long lost love to help her find what killed her husband and is haunting her and her kids. Winchester brothers watch out you have your work cut out in front of you.

Coming to you 2014 Lost love And Vengeful Demons


	2. Chapter 1

I watched as they rolled my dead husband away with tears rolling down my cheeks while clutching my three kids close to my person afraid that they were going to disappear from me. A police man started walking over to where we were sitting by the ambulance.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry about your loss but I need to ask you some questions about what happened to your husband. If you don't mind I'd like to do this away from your children." He said helping me up, I started to pull away in panic at the thought of leaving my babies by themselves with whatever killed Draco still out there. The officer notice my panic and called one of the female officers and told her to watch them, I felt a bit better but still fearful that they couldn't protect them as good as they thought. The man took me to the sidewalk by a police cruiser and flipped out a notepad and pen.

"So can you tell me what you were doing today, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"The kids and I went out shopping today."

"Ok, was there anything weird going on with your husband today while you four where out?"

"Well, that's the thing officer, Draco was in Japan for the week to attend business meetings. He wasn't supposed to back till next Friday." As I told him this the officer looked up at me in shock with his mouth hanging open just a bit.

"Ma'am, you mean to tell me that your husband was all the way in a different country and just suddenly shows up here dead, all but torn up into shreds?" I nodded with tears in my eyes once again. I looked over to my babies to see them listening to the officer with them tell them a story.

"Yes, sir that's what I'm telling you. Draco just left yesterday morning and called me when the plane landed in Japan first thing. I have no idea how he showed up here and got murdered that's what your job is!" I yelled at the man finally feeling the stress and anger build up at the officer's shoddy work.

"Excuse me, ma'am but there is no evidence of what or who killed your husband, all we found was sulfur and that's it." He told me and walked off leaving me by the cruiser staring off into the dark when I realize that they couldn't help me but there was someone I knew who could but haven't talked to in year's scents we were torn apart from the other to do our duties that were forced upon us. After the police officers left I brought the kids back into the house to the master bedroom and put them to bed, after making sure they were all asleep I went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I stared at the wall phone in the kitchen while the tea was brewing, I walked over to it and picked it up and dialed his number in that I knew by heart. It ranged about five times, when I was about to hang up it was answered and I could hear someone breathing into the phone.

"Hello?" I gasped quietly when I finally heard his husky voice after seven years of being separated, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Dean?" I heard his breath stutter and waver when I said his name, another tear.

"Rosie, how?" he whispered so softly to me like back then, I gave a wet laugh as more tears ran down my face.

"Dean, I need your help…I need your hunting kind of help, please." I begged him with a sob at the end. I heard him yell at someone to get in the car. I felt a flutter in my chest knowing that he was coming to help after all these years.

"Rosie, you still there?" he asked I could hear the worry in his voice

"Yes." I answered him while fixing my tea at the table

"Rosie, tell me what happen."

"Draco h-he's dead… oh god, Dean something killed my husband and the police their no help, all they could find was sulfur, Dean, sulfur." I was crying into the phone my hands shaking my cup of tea.

"God, Rosie, I'm so sorry. Sam and I are on our way to the airport, you still live at Godric Hallows?"

"Yes, Dean what am I going to do? What should I tell my kids?" I was in shock and was confuse of the whole situation.

"Kids? Rosie, it'll be okay promise, you gotta trust me." I heard his voice go higher when he said kids. I then foolishly remember that he had no idea of what happen to me in the past seven years.

"Okay, Dean, I trust you with everything," I heard a deep husky chuckle come from the other line making me blush with a light smile. I heard the ceiling start creaking and sounds of rats in the floorboards, "Dean please hurry!" I told him hurried whisper.

"We'll be there soon, don't worried, sweetheart." I could hear his grin and heard him tell someone to shut up causing me to giggle.

"Alright, thank you, Dean for this it means the world to me."

"Welcome, Rosie, I'll see you soon." I knew it was time to hang up

"Call me when you land I'll come pick you up, okay? See you soon, Dean."

"Will do, goodnight Rosie."

"Good morning Dean." I said with a laugh and heard him laughing as well hanging up and went to bed with my kids.


End file.
